omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lazari Swann
|-|Human Avatar= |-|True Essence= Character Synopsis Lazari Natalie Swann is a young girl who isn't a human. Made by the Demon lord Zalgo, this demon child is a smart, fast, bitter girl who's scared of herself. Before Lazari skips 4 years of her age and turned 12, she was 8 and wore a pink dress, with long brown hair, with a bow at the end. She carried a bear stuffed animal when she became a Creepypasta. When she became 12 years old, she wore a red shirt, leggings, a skirt, and tennis shoes. Her hair was put up in a bun. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | High 1-B Verse: Creepypasta Name: Lazari Natalie Swann Gender: While technically genderless Lazari is considered Female Age: Inapplicable (She has no specific age and just assumes the role of a 12-year-old) Classification: "Child" of Zalgo Special Abilities: |-|Child Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Time manipulaion, Soul Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Possession, BFR, Dimension Manipulation |-|True Essence=All Previous Abilities increased to an unfathomable amount, Space-Time Manipulation (Can the very fabric of both Space and Will at will or even simply from manifesting), Non-Corporeal (Her true self is nothing more than a concept or an idea), Immortality (Type 1, 3, & 9, Will remain as long as there is Chaos, Destruction and Evil), Mind Manipulation (Was able to mentally torture a scientist and can remove, rece and create memories), Possession (Anyone who speaks Zalgo's name will become Possessed, used a child as a vessel), Soul Manipulation (Can steal and consume beings souls'), Universe Manipulation (Controls and governs Am Dhaegar which is an entire Universe), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (It's mere presence can remove all light and generate darkness, it holds a candle that sheds darkness), Corruption Manipulation (Zalgo can corrupt the very fabric of reality and all inhabitants in it from merely saying it's name), Regeneration (Low-Godly, As long as Zalgo has a soul and a conscious he'll be able to manifest himself from death), Telepathy (Can communicate with humans from across parallel dimensions), Aura (Her aura can induce fears into people from merely being in his presence), Sound Manipulation (Can sing a incomprehensible song which will unmake everything upon being heard), Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a legion of Zalgo's followers and slaves to aid him in battle), Plot Manipulation (Can consume the entire plot itself leaving a story plotless), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Multilingualism, Body Manipulation (Can make a human's skin rot, make his hair turn grey, make their teeth rot and devolve them), Omnipresence, Blood Manipulation (Can make a person's blood boil and can manipulate It with a thought), Void Manipulation (Can erase a beings body, soul, emotions and thoughts), Omniscience, Empathic Manipulation (Can remove all emotions and feeling from a victim making them feel only pain), Black Hole Manipulation (Holds and controls a blackhole), Magic, Text Manipulation, Abstract Existence ETC. Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '''(Superior to the angels of heaven, who are treated as being 4th dimensional in nature. Comparable to Zalgo's avatars, the strongest of which can destroy entire universes and govern seperate realities) | '''High Hyperverse Level (Is intended as an heir to Zalgo's power and inherits his powers. Lazari is stated to someday be able to surpass her father and become his replacement, far superior to The Shredder Monkey who can devour all planes of existence and the entire multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Zalgo's manifestations which are on par with Angels who are at least 4-Dimensional) | Omnipresent (Exists everywhere there is Chaos, Evil and Destruction, Is said to be a part of everything living and non-living thing as a mere influence/Nightmarish entity) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Universal '''(Superior to all of Zalgo's avatars combined) | '''High Hyperversal (Inherits the full power and essence of Zalgo who can unmake the entirety of creation including the multiverse and it's higher planes of existence. Far superior to the Shredder Monkey who was going to pull off the same feat as Zalgo) Durability: High Universe Level (Can easily tank hits from all of Zalgo's manifestations and should be on par with every single angel in Heaven) | High Hyperverse Level (Would be able to survive the end of creation leaving just her among the destruction which includes even the multiverse and it's higher dimensions) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Intelligence: Average (Has the intelligence of a 12-year-old child albeit with mastery in magic and other skills) | Omniscient (Inherited all of Zalgo's knowledge) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Child Form | True Essence Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Seventh Song:' An attack where an incomprehensible melody is sung and causes all to be destroyed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Category:Horror Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Loli Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Chaos Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Possession Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Blackhole Users Category:Text Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1